El Caso Curioso de TK Takaishi
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Un llamada, una fecha y un lugar. Son el primer contacto de una situación curiosa y fuera de toda lógica que envolverá al famoso escritor T.K. Takaishi en un viaje que promete darle lo que no encontró en la inspiración trivial de su estudio en su hogar; su obra definitiva. [Para el topic Takari de Proyecto 1-8]
1. I-VI

_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por hobbie._

* * *

 _ **V**_

* * *

 _ **El extraño caso de T.K. Takaishi**_

 _Estoy nervioso, extraordinariamente nervios, puedo ver que me juzgan como un loco. Mantengo la calma, respiro hondo, y cuento mi historia; la que sucedió apenas un par de meses atrás. Me encierro en mis memorias que me protegen como una burbuja de tiempo y espacio impenetrable. Y hablo, con mi voz más clara para que no pierdan dato de lo que estoy por contar._

 _Abro mis ojos, no puedo narrar mi historia con los parpados cerrado, sus miradas ya me juzgan como para darles más motivos._

 _Varios pares de ojos no pierden interés en mí, se pierden en su morbo por escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Muchos apuntas en sus libretas, yo era igual tan solo un par de semanas atrás. Me inclino en mi asiento para acomodarme, suspiro y empiezo a llenar los oídos de los presentes con palabras que deseaban escuchar._

 _1_

La vida era buena para un hombre cerca de los treinta, una promesa en el mundo de la escritura y un gran hombre que compartía con los que menos tenían. Ese era Takeru Takaishi mejor conocido por sus lectores como T.K. Takaishi.

El aun joven adulto tenía en su curricular un total de seis novelas, dos ligeras, las cuales cuatro las catalogaron como _best sellers._ Alabado por la crítica, adorado pos sus lectores el joven escritor sentía que podía dar más de lo que hasta el momento.

Su última obra " _El espejo del inocente"_ la crítica la catalogo como su novela más sobresaliente, incluso, una mañana, leyó la crítica de un hombre respetado que mencionaba que se trataba de la gran joya. Ese término se daba al escrito de algún autor el cual seguramente no tendría otra obra a ese nivel.

Recibir esas palabras mientras desayunaba le hizo pasar un trago amargo de una realidad que no era verdad. Si bien a su obra le había dado el empeño que hasta el momento no había puesto en las obras anterior estaba muy lejos de lo que el buscaba. No era su obra maestra, no esa novela, y en su interior un vacío se expandía como el ojo de un agujero negro consumiendo todo a su paso.

Esa tarde sentado en su sofá favorito frente al ventanal que pintaba el crepúsculo del atardecer, pensaba sobre ese vacío en su interior. A su espalda, pasando el respaldo del sofá, una mesa rectangular era tapizada por hojas arrugadas de ideas y pensamientos desechados. Un bote gris, que lucía como un duende a sus pies, repleto de bolas blancas y tinta jugaban a recordarle su frustración.

Cansado de pensar paso los dedos de su mano derecha por la cien y dibujo círculos. Ayudaba a relajar su cabeza. Suspiro largo y tendido como una brisa que pasa por un campo verde de largos prados.

Se levantó de su lugar instantes antes de que el crepúsculo muriera por el beso de la noche, y se encamino hacia la puerta de su despacho. Necesitaba descansar, alejarse de la realidad y envolverse en un manto de falsas verdades. Pero se detuvo. El timbre incesante del teléfono sobre la mesita de noche le indicaba que alguien, en alguna parte del mundo, quería hablar con él.

Se acercó con paso pesado a la mesita y observo al teléfono como a un extraño conocido. Sopeso la idea de dejar pasar la llamada, pero cuando debatía su mano derecha ya tenía el objeto yendo hacia su oreja.

— _Aló_ , ¿Quién habla?

Por el auricular solo recibió un mar de sonidos confusos y revueltos en uno solo. Repitió el saludo, deseando que otra voz regresara el gesto. Ruido, el sonido de un tren y el de un silbato.

En otro tiempo hubiera descolgado, pero no ese anochecer. Se mantuvo fijo al teléfono hasta que de entre el bullicio de personas, y ruidos imprecisos, una voz sobresalió.

— _Londres, Inglaterra._

Apenas distinguió que la voz era de una mujer, por el timbre dedujo que se trataba de una joven.

— _Trece de marzo, seis de la tarde_ —la voz era apresurada—. _No te arrepentirás._

Perplejo no reacciono ni cuando la llamada termino, y el constante timbre en el auricular repiqueteaba en su oído.

Esa voz removió su interior, las palabras agitaron su cerebro. Colgó y dejo el teléfono en su base. Estaba en una especie de trance, y permaneció parado junto a la mesita de noche.

 _2_

Meditaba mientras se perdía entre las nubes esponjosas que pasaban por la ventanilla al costado de su asiento de avión.

No entendía que estaba haciendo, volaba directo a la ciudad que la voz de la mujer había mencionado con voz misteriosa. En otra época no muy lejana, quizás el día anterior a la llamada, no hubiera dejado ir a la ligera sus pensamientos. Su cabeza funcionaba diferente, objetiva, y siempre veía todos los panoramas que rodeaban la situación. Su mente era la de un escritor de novelas de ciencia ficción.

La noche de la llamada la había pasado en vela analizando la llamada, la idea de una broma de algún lector no fue descartada. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a la mañana siguiente lo desconcertó.

En su teléfono celular la aplicación del GPS estaba activado y se mostraba en la pantalla la capital del reino unido.

Se quedó pasando observando la pantalla como la confirmación de un hecho extraordinario. Un punto azul se posaba en una dirección en específico; una calle, un número y una ruta marcada del aeropuerto hacia el destino.

Recordó como frunció el ceño en una señal de que todo era una locura. Echo el celular sobre su cama y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Quizás en su afán de crear una gran historia empezaba a delirar, y eso le irritaba. Nunca había dejado que su inspiración lo consumiera.

 _No te arrepentirás._

Repetía esas palabras como una oración sagrada. Sacudió su cabeza por dejar llevar por el impulso que de él emergía al reproducir las palabras en su cabeza.

Una voz indicó que estaban por llegar a su destino, la ciudad de Londres. Las azafatas se encargaban de cerciorarse de que los pasajeros siguieran las indicaciones del piloto.

En lo que se colocaba el cinturón, y el protocolo se llevaba a cabo su mente divago en una figura entre las sombras. La voz tenía una forma en su mente que lo intimidaba y a su vez lo cautivaba, como el canto de una sirena a oídos de un marinero.

El avión aterrizo, los pasajeros tomaron sus pertenencias, y pasado unos minutos bajaban del avión y se adentraban a un pasillo que los condujo a una sala.

Takeru busco entre un mar de rostros el de una joven de su edad. Y la encontró. Unos ojos vivaces en un azul intenso, tez blanco como la nieve, y una cabellera larga y lisa en un dorado como sol en el amanecer. Sus facciones suaves y bien definidas detonaban carisma y, porque no, un toque de sensualidad.

—Catherine.

La rubia se aproximó con una sonrisa con esos labios carnosos.

—El famoso Takeru, por fin has decidido venir a visitarme.

Apenado se sintió el escritor que nunca aclaro el verdadero motivo de su visita cuando hablo con ella días atrás. Se guardó por un tiempo más la verdad y le dio un fuerte abrazo solo para darse cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba.

Catherine era su mejor amiga desde aquella convención de escritores de hace siete años. Si bien, la joven rubia no era una escritora su entonces pareja si lo era. Los juegos que da la vida los hicieron congeniar en una forma que, no admite Catherine, su pareja envidio. Siempre sospecho que él fue una de las razones por la que ambos terminaron, pero era cosa del pasado.

Echaron andar fuera del aeropuerto entre una charla que no parecía tener fin. Año y medio pasó para que se volvieran a ver. No se trataba de mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente para tener muchas cosas que contarse.

—Esta semana tendré la exposición de mis pinturas —platicaba, con un tono de emoción—. Me da mucho gusto que decidieras venir.

—De igual manera.

Por sus adentros un remordimiento lo carcomía. Tiempo atrás su amiga le había mencionado de su exposición, y le mando un boleto especial para poder tener acceso a todo en el museo. Sin embargo, no confirmaba su asistencia por el deseo de encontrar su inspiración en su nueva novela. Se daba cuenta dentro del _Uber_ que era un egoísta.

Mientras su amiga explicaba lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguir aquella exposición su mente divago al ver detrás de su amiga, por la ventanilla, el Big Ben.

Aquella torre del reloj de varios metros de altura, imponiéndose como un gigante sobre el parlamento. Sintió una atracción por aquel guardián del tiempo, como si lo estuviera llamando. Era inexplicable lo que en su pecho hervía.

—Y esta ese Flavio, es un pesado —su amiga proseguía con su historia, y no sabía en qué punto había pasado de la exposición a su vida amorosa—. ¿Sabes que dijo el muy idiota?

—No, ¿Qué?

—Que si no quería ser su novia mínimo le regalara una noche —la voz de su amiga era de completa molestia. Con el rabillo del ojo se percató de que el chofer del vehículo prestaba más atención a la historia de su amiga que él mismo—. Es un tarado, y ni como negarle la entrada al museo. Sus padres dan grandes cantidades como beneficencia.

—Ve el lado positivo.

Catherine alzo una ceja. Ella no era ninguna idiota, sabía que su amigo no le estaba prestando atención alguna; cosa que no le molestaba, conocía como trabajaba la mente de su amigo.

—Me tendrás a tu lado, y si hace algo indebido conocerá a estos dos.

Su amiga echo a reír a carcajadas cuando alzo sus manos en puños. En su vida el rubio había estado en una trifulca que conllevara a la agresión física, siempre fue un sujeto tranquilo y pensante. Prefería el dialogo antes que la violencia.

—No sabes que feliz estoy que estés conmigo en estos momentos.

La rubia se lanzó sobre su amigo para envolverlo con sus brazos. Esto lo hizo enrojecer, y que ese sentimiento de vergüenza por estar en la ciudad por otro motivo acrecentara en su corazón.

—Y no te preocupes, sea a lo que en verdad hayas venido te ayudare.

Takeru quedó pasmado de ver lo bien que su amiga lo conocía. La envolvió con sus brazos con mayor fuerza, cerró los ojos para confinar sus pensamientos y dejarse llevar por el momento. Estaba agradecido de tenerla a su lado, sin embargo, algo le incomodaba.

 _3_

El departamento de su mejor amiga era acogedor. Los toques femeninos, y de un artista como ella, esbozaban un cuadro perfecto de armonía entre colores y formas. Era como ver un cuadro pintado de ella, y eso siempre lo agradecía.

La habitación que le dejo para pasar aquellos días tenía una vista hacia la ciudad que para esas horas de la madrugada luces tilintaban bajo un firmamento nocturno tan pasivo.

No podía dormir, su mente seguía tratando de encontrar la lógica a sus decisiones. Trabajaba a marchas forzadas por comprender lo extraño de la situación que le envolvía en un misterio. Todo iniciado por aquella llamada, por esa voz que lo incitó a moverse de su lugar.

Se dispuso tratar de dormir cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar con su canción favorita de la banda _Aerosmith:_ I don't want to miss a thing. Esbozo una sonrisa ridícula ante la ironía.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche donde reposaba su celular y observo la pantalla inmaculada. El numero era desconocido, pero como la vez anterior la lógica no tuvo sentido, y contesto.

— _¿Aló?_

No hubo respuesta salvo los mismos sonidos de la primera llamada. Era una réplica exacta, salvo por pequeños detalles reconocibles que en su momento no capto la vez anterior.

Unas voces a lo lejos casi inentendibles mantenían una acalorada discusión, el sonido de vehículos y un ladrido; podría jurar que había escuchado un ladrido.

Espero a que la voz de nuevo dijera que lo esperaba en tal lugar a tal fecha, pero no, esa ocasión. La voz que se escuchó del otro lado del auricular fue la de un hombre, y esto desconcertó al rubio que escucho pendiente.

— _Espere, juzgué y comprendí —_ la voz estaba distorsionada, pero capto la aflicción en ella—. _El tiempo es un ladrón de momentos, y vida._

Acto siguiente la llamada termino. Su corazón se aceleró por las palabras, sonaban como una despedida. Estático observo a la nada, todo volvía desde cero. Y mil preguntas lo acongojaron.

 _4_

Dos días de su llegada y solo tuvo una extraña llamada. Iluso espero que una vez en Londres tendría mayores revelaciones, y a tan solo un par de días de la cita mencionada por la mujer del teléfono nada había sucedido.

Clavado en la pantalla de su celular el GPS marcaba la ruta del departamento de su amiga a una estación de tren. No había modificado nada, y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, la dirección era diferente como si hubieran querido cambiar la zona donde debían verse.

Se desplomo sobre el colchón de su cama, se dejó acariciar por el suave edredón. Necesitaba encontrarle lógica a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería entender porque se estaba dejando llevar por impulsos y no por razones.

—¿Y bien?

La voz de Catherine lo saco de sus pensamientos, se incorporó en la cama y la observo bajo el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Planeas contarme sobre que te aflige?

—No me vas a creer.

—Pruébame.

Con un movimiento de su mano sobre la superficie de la cama la invito a que tomara lugar a su lado. La rubia ni tarde ni perezosa estaba junto a él con unas ganas de saber que tanto ocultaba su amigo.

Ella reconoció desde su llamado días atrás que no estaba de visita en Londres, que ni se acordó sobre la exposición a la que lo había invitado. No le molestaba la verdad, pero si admitía que le entristecía. El rubio había cambiado mucho en esos años, después de su última novela que fue catalogada como su obra maestra. Era consciente de que su amigo estaba perturbado, que tenía lo que se llamaba bloqueo del escritor.

Prefirió interpretar el papel de la amiga ingenua, la que no se daba cuenta de que estaba solo siendo usada, y le dio esos días para que su amigo se abriera. Takeru en otro tiempo lograría ver su interpretación, pero no en esos días, algo o alguien lo tenía confundido. Necesitaba ayudarlo, quería y debía.

—Sea lo que te moleste cuéntame —la falsa amiga ingenua moría en esa mañana—. Sé que viniste por algo o alguien, sé que te molesta algo y si puedo ayudar sabes que cuentas conmigo.

El escritor observo a la pintora, deduciendo la verdad en sus ojos. Sopeso la amarga idea de contar la verdad y herir sus sentimientos. Pero necesitaba alguien con quien sacar todo lo que dentro conservaba. Catherine era la única con quien podía abrirse, la única que tenía en persona.

Relató su historia que inicio días atrás con la llamada telefónica, y esa voz misteriosa cargada de un entendimiento oculto que aún no conseguía disuadir. Explicó como en su celular apareció la dirección en el _gps_ de un punto en concreto en Londres, y al investigar solo encontró que esa dirección era un terreno baldío.

Sin embargo, revelo que unos momentos antes la dirección en el _gps_ había cambiado a una estación de tren cercana. Le demostró y la joven asintió. En toda su narración dejo expresamente declarado su frustración por haberse dejado llevar por impulsos.

Catherine comprendía su molestia. Lo conocía de años y su amigo siempre tomaba una decisión a base de la información que tenía. Que daba su opinión objetiva en temas que cualquiera pudiera llevar a la ligera. No era propio de él lanzarse al abismo sin antes saber que había abajo en la penumbra.

Una vez terminado de contar su situación, la joven esbozo una sonrisa, hecho que molesto un poco al rubio. No veía la gracia, estaba frustrado y quería consuelo por parte de su amigo y no su compasión.

—Que puedo decir, esto es lo que se llama juegos del destino.

—No es una broma, _Cat_.

La rubia frunció el ceño por el apodo que tanto detestaba, y que su amigo estaba más que consciente.

—Yo digo que dejemos de tontería —sujetó el celular de su amigo, y observo la dirección—. Te citaron en un lugar, en cierta fecha. Entonces ¿Por qué darte la dirección desde antes?

Takeru no seguía a su amiga en su deducción, y de esto se percató la joven francesa.

—Digo que vayamos a la dirección.

—Es algo ilógico, no creo que encontremos a nadie.

—Nada de lo que me has contado lleva lógica —sus ojos hervían en pasión—. Vamos, no está muy lejos.

Que podía decir en esos momentos que no sonara como una locura, sus pensamientos gritaban que lo hiciera, su corazón se lo imploraba, pero su lógica, esa fiel amiga que por años habían forjado una dúa imparable lo reprimía.

La sonrisa en los labios de su amiga se amplió cuando de su boca salieron las palabras que esperaba. Y emprendieron la marcha hacia la estación de tren que indicaba en el gps. El corazón de ambos latió en un latido inquieto y emocionado por lo que, quizás, pudieran encontrar.

 _5_

La estación de King´s Cross, una de las más conocidas y transitadas de Londres, mostraba metros y metros cuadrados de construcción, andenes y trenes que partían a diferentes partes del país. De igual maneta estaba abarrotada de personas que viajaban sea por el mismo Londres o con deseos de viajar a otro país iban de un lado a otro.

Un mar de rostros, voces, y sonidos de trenes amedrentaban a Takeru que, junto con Catherine, simplemente transitaba por las avenidas de aquel ancho lugar.

Buscaba sin saber que buscaba, entornaba su mirada en busca de algo que le llamara la atención, pero todo era tan normal; en su concepto más básico. Personas iban, y personas venían. Vagones de trenes desfilaban a su mirada, y preguntas indagaban en sus pensamientos.

—Nada luce extraño, ni fuera de lo normal.

Catherine solo guardo silencio.

—Es una estupidez, es claro que todo esto lo ha inventado mi cabeza.

—Puede que sí, y puede que eso sea bueno.

El rubio alzo una ceja en forma de pregunta, las palabras de su amiga había sonado tan hirientes como reconfortantes. Ella ignoro el hecho, y sonrió observando a su alrededor.

—Puede que esta sea tu historia —extendió los brazos, le quedó claro que en esos días ella era plena. Sonrió—. Quizás, solo si te lo permites, esta sea la historia que estabas esperando.

Vio con claridad por la revelación de su amiga, y pudiera que tuviese razón. Su mente, en un acto desesperado por librarse de su frustración creo todo esos hechos ilógicos y confusos. Pudiera que esa era una historia nueva de su imaginación, él como titular de unas aventuras tan extrañas como la vida misma.

Pero cuando encontraba tranquilidad en su corazón el celular volvió a sonar, y esta vez no era el único presente para ver lo que estaba por suceder.

Takeru saco el móvil de su bolsillo del pantalón, observó la pantalla y miro aquel número desconocido; que ya bien conocía.

—Presta.

Catherine le arrebato el celular una vez que se percató de la ausencia mental de su amigo. Deslizo el dedo pulgar de izquierda a derecha y presionando en la pantalla a la altura de una bocina activo el alta voz.

Silencio, uno inquietante, vacío de expresión y viveza. Los amigos se miraron fijamente. La falta de sonido, que difería de su entorno, les golpe de lleno en su pecho. Un abismo, sin explicación, los empezó a absorber dentro de sus pensamientos.

Recuerdos y sensaciones anónimas como la desagradable caricia de un extraño la sintieron a flor de piel. Y cuando estaba por ser consumidos por la incertidumbre y la consternación una voz lejana los sacó de su trance.

— _Mira, mira bien tu entorno, mira bien —_ la voz era una vez más de aquella mujer—. _Mira bien, la respuesta está frente a tus pies._

Como si de un instructivo se tratara separo su vista de la pantalla del celular y observo su alrededor. Pensó que tal vez la mujer estaba en la sala de la estación, y creyó que si era lo bastante rápido y certero la encontraría entre la multitud.

Entre un grupo de jóvenes que charlaban muy animados, pero detrás de ellos por el rincón de los baños (un punto alejado y oculto), la vio. Una mujer joven, como la voz delataba, les daba la espalda, que encorvada daba la sensación de que quería aislar su voz.

Impulsado por su deseo de conocer el rostro de quien lo tenía en ese estado corrió. Se abrió paso sin pedir disculpa por los empujones, y solo corrió hacia donde la mujer. Paso por entre el grupo que charlaba amenamente, e impacto en el hombro de una joven; la única disculpa fue para la curiosa joven. Y corrió.

Una vez que estuvo donde la mujer del rincón la sujeto del hombro, y la hizo girar. No era una mujer, se trataba de un hombre que por su rostro está ingiriendo algo prohibido por la ley. Los ojos desorbitados del hombre lo impactaron de lleno, y dio un par de pasos para atrás, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

Camino de regreso, Catherine se había quedado en la distancia con un rostro de preocupación. Se imaginaba lo que su amiga le diría una vez que estuviera con ella. Estaba muy apenado, y tan absorto en lo que había hecho que no escucho que le llamaban hasta que le tocaron del antebrazo.

—Disculpe.

Una joven castaña de muy bellas facciones, y la sonrisa más dulce que jampas hubiera visto le extendía su mano. Confundido paso de los ojos de la joven hacia su brazo y termino en la mano que sujetaba una billetera. Se trataba de la suya.

—Se le cayó cuando chocó conmigo.

Ver la gentileza con que le trataba después de ser un idiota al empujarla le hizo ruborizar. La vergüenza que tenía no se equiparaba a otra que hubiera tenido en su memoria.

Acepto la billetera y expreso una gran gracias, seguido de una disculpa que broto desde lo más recóndito de su corazón.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —su voz, tan cálida y gentil hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. Algo en ella lo aislaba en una paz que en años no tenía—. En ocasiones dejamos que nuestro lado salvaje nos domine, pero sé, por tu mirada, que no eres un mal tipo.

¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras? ¿Quién era ella que solo con sus ojos lo embelesaba? Se cuestionaba en un momento de poca lucidez, abrumado por la generosidad de la desconocida.

—En verdad… en verdad lo siento por haberte empujado —se disculpó una vez más haciendo una reverencia—. Es solo que quería alcanzar a una persona. Lástima que no era lo que buscaba.

—Mira bien a tu alrededor, la respuesta puede que este frente a tus pies.

Takeru no pudo decir nada por esas palabras. Tan exactas, y tan distintas. Permaneció en su lugar helado sin poder mover un musculo, como si estuviera encantado, y solo pudo ver que la joven se retiraba al ser llamada por sus amigos.

No puedo hacer ni decir nada, salvo quedarse parado hasta que Catherine se colocó a su lado.

La joven se perdió entre la multitud cuando quiso ir tras ella, el tiempo jugo en su contra. Fue como si estuviera en una burbuja donde el tiempo se congeló y todo fuera de ella avanzaba.

—Se veía agradable.

—Era ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Las de la llamada era ella.

 _6_

Cuando regresaron al departamento Takeru le contó lo ocurrido con la joven castaña. Las palabras que momento antes había mencionado la mujer de la llamada, que parecía tener otro timbre de voz, los había dicho la joven.

Las coincidencias no existían a pensamiento del rubio, pero aquello lo hacía querer reconsiderarlo.

Catherine le cuestionó sobre si no sería en realidad ella la que había hecho la llamada, pero el rubio había visto aquella joven con sus amigos charlando. En ningún momento, en su memoria del momento la vio hablando por celular. Y si de algo se podía jactar era de siempre ver bien todo a su alrededor, y grabar en su memoria eventos que para otros pasaban desapercibidos.

El atardecer en su color anaranjado teñía el firmamento como el anuncio inequívoco de que todo avanzaba. La noche estaba cerca y, en un par de días, su mejor amiga tenía que llevar acabo su exposición de pinturas.

Decidieron pedir la cena a domicilio y permanecieron echados en el suelo, separados por la mesita de centro, mirando el fuego en la falsa chimenea.

—Pasado mañana es tu exposición.

—¿Crees que me vaya bien?

—Por supuesto —sonrió, tratando de verse lo mejor posible—. Eres la mejor pintora que conozco, apuesto todo lo mío a que llegaras alto.

Catherine sonrió amargamente. La plenitud de aquella mañana se había esfumado dejando nulo rastro de haber existido.

—Perdona, por mi culpa estas en ese estado tan amargo.

—Takeru.

—Dime.

Catherine alzo su mirada para clavarla directo en la de su mejor amigo. El rubio se estremeció por aquellos ojos azules como el mar impactando en su ser.

—¿Catherine?

La rubia guardo silencio por unos segundos, después desvió la mirada hacia la fogata y suspiro. Takeru estaba igual de perdido como aquella tarde cuando recibió la llamada.

—Gracias —expresó, la rubia.

—¿Por qué?

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de su lugar al momento de que estaba por volver a preguntar.

—Descansa, mañana analizaremos mejor lo de esta mañana —no le miraba a los ojos—. Esta noche solo nos perderíamos en falsas suposiciones.

Acto seguido la joven partió a su habitación dejando solo a su amigo con sus preguntas.


	2. VII-XIV

_7_

A la mañana siguiente fue el mismo Takeru que desvió el tema que concernía a sus misteriosas llamadas, y el encuentro con la castaña. Se había propuesto a dejar de lado por esos días lo suyo. No era justo. Se dio cuenta de su egoísmo, y desde temprano consintió a su mejor amiga, preparo el desayuno y pudo notar que el humor de la rubia era el usual.

Sus problemas podían esperar, la felicidad de su amiga era más importante. No podía arrebatarle su momento, su tiempo, un recuerdo que atesorara de por vida.

En la mesa del comedor ambos degustaron los famosos panqueques de Takeru, acompañados de mermelada y una taza de café se enrollaron en una charla muy amena. Pareciera como si lo sucedido la noche anterior nunca hubiera existido, sus corazón no mostraban manchas de una herida o tormento de por una confusión.

—Conociéndote ya has de tener elegido tu vestido.

—Me conoces bien —se llevó una rebanada de panqueque, y lo degusto por un minuto—. ¿Por qué?

—Me hubiera encantado haberte regalado, por lo menos, tu vestido de gala.

Catherine permaneció unos segundo en silencio, con sus mejillas hinchadas por un nuevo trozo de panqueque, y sin esperarlo soltó a reír escupiendo un poco de la comida masticada. Un poco cayo en el rostro de un perplejo y enmarañado rubio que se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando a su amiga.

La risa pronto se le contagio y duraron mínimo unos minutos riendo, y sin poder detenerse por culpa de la risa del otro. Mientras más fuerte reía uno el otro le seguía, y eso los tenía en un ciclo casi infinito. Pero el dolor en el estómago y las mejillas entumecidas pusieron fin a las risas.

Se miraron, y se reconocieron. Eran los mismos de hace unos años, y eso alegraba sus corazones. Tan siquiera por ese día.

—Puedes comprarme unos zapatos que vi en el centro.

—No se diga más.

 _8_

Aceptar ir de compras con una mujer se tornaba, para un hombre normal, eterno y cansino. Sin embargo, Takeru estaba pleno acompañando a su amiga de tienda en tienda observando ropa, zapatos, joyería. Verla emocionada le gustaba, y su corazón se aligero cuando entendió de su egoísmo y puso solución.

Se encontraban en la novena tienda, una muy lujosa, que en otro tiempo ninguno de los dos soñaría en poder visitar. Se encontraba sentado esperando a que su amiga saliera del mostrador y pidiera su consejo sobre los vestidos que había seleccionado.

Estar en ese sofá individual era como estar en el mismo paraíso, y sus piernas, que sujetaba su cuerpo, gritaban de alegría por el descanso. De pronto, Catherine emergió detrás de una cortina de un amarillo claro, casi crema, y portaba un vestido rojo con encaje y solo hasta por encima de las rodillas.

—¿Cómo luzco?

—Seamos sinceros, esa pregunto no tiene razón para que la digas.

Catherine alzo una ceja.

—Eres tan candente, y sensual que lo que te pongas te queda bien.

El rubio fingió molestia por la gran figura que su amiga portaba, y esta, sonrió avergonzada por el tono de voz con el que había dicho todo aquello.

Varias personas pusieron su atención en ellos a lo que el rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa, su amiga estaba roja como el mismo vestido. Y al percatarse de la maldad de su escritor amigo le lanzo un puñetazo en el hombro. Podría parecer lo contrario, pero poseía buen golpe y una fuerza suficiente para casi arrancarle una lagrima.

—¿Te gusto?

—Si.

—Vayamos a pagarlo.

—No, este lo compro yo —la pelirroja se volvió al mostrador, y antes de cerrar la cortina agrego—: Gracias, Takeru.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa.

Una vez que su amiga salió del mostrador dejo que ella fuera a pagar en la caja, mientras el saldría de la tienda para estirar sus brazos y dejarse abrazar por el calor del medio día.

Dio unos pasos por la vitrina del mostrador, donde varios maniquíes con figura femenina portaban con orgullo las prendas de la boutique. Se quedó observando el vestido rojo que su amiga había comprado cuando, por el largo de su visión, difuminada, la vio saliendo del mostrador.

La sangre se congeló en sus venas, su corazón se detuvo por una micra de segundo, y su respiración lo asfixio.

Con un vestido largo abombado en la falda la castaña de la estación modelaba para alguien sentado en un sofá. No podía ver quien se trataba por el respaldo alto. Pero la castaña lucia como un ángel de alas negras, resaltando su blanca y cremosa piel.

Se preguntó si debía ir tras ella, hablar y tratar de entender. Sacudió su cabeza, ir con ella y preguntarle cosas extrañas y sin sentido solo la asustarían. Y permaneció en silencia, el tiempo, un extraño ser en su vida, detuvo todo a su alrededor. Perpetuando el giro de la castaña como una pintura echa por la mano de Dios.

No se había dado cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba a su lado, mirando a donde él y esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Cuando todo recupero sentido, y el mundo volvió a girar, la vio con esos ojos azules diciendo que entrara hablar con la castaña.

No.

No estaban en una película romántica, no se trataba de una novela de amor donde dos extraños por solo verse una vez se enamoraban. Se dio media vuelta y le indico que le siguiera.

—Eres muy terco.

—Hoy no estoy de humor para volver a enfrascarme en cosas sin sentido.

Catherine asintió.

—Por lo menos no en estos días.

Takeru se giró hacia su amiga y le sonrió, y ella entendió. Ese día no se trataba de la vida de un escritor, no, ese era el de una joven pintora que vivía un día previo a su gran momento en la vida.

Caminaron hasta la siguiente cuadra en silencio, envueltos en sus pensamientos. En un punto, llegaron a una intersección donde el camino se dividía en dos y permanecieron en su lugar sin debatir cual debían seguir.

El rubio vio una librería a la izquierda, y Catherine asintió. _Date tu tiempo,_ dijo cuando ella partió a una joyería.

En la librería el aroma a libro nuevo lo embriaga, aunque admitía preferir el aroma de las hojas añejas de un libro usado por los años. Se encontraba en uno de sus lugares favoritos, podía pasar horas andando de librero en librero observando los ejemplares, y al final solo llevar uno. Pero la tranquilidad de las palabras en las portadas, en las páginas que podía leer, era su mejor terapia.

Un libro de pasta dura bordado en destellos dorados y grandes letras en blanco, y otras pequeñas en carmesí, es el primer libro que sus manos tocaban en ese día. El titulo se leía como _TOKIO BLUES_ del autor HARUKI MURAKAMI.

Observo la figura de la portada, y recordó que esa presentación no la tenían en Paris. Dio la vuelta al ejemplar y un vuelco lo hizo trastabillar mentalmente.

Había leído casi todos los escritos del autor, salvo unos pocos como el de entre sus manos. Su fijada mirada en el libro, sus manos clavas en la portada. Necesitaba comprar y leer ese escrito. Y fue a la caja.

Pago el precio marcado, le envolvieron el libro en una hoja café con letras purpuras de la librería y la metieron en una bolsa bonita.

Cuando salió de la librería a la calle de la intersección una rubia ya lo esperaba con dos conos de helado italiano. Vio el de chocolate que tanto le encantaba, y el de ella era de vainilla.

 _9_

El día de la gran noche había llegado a la ciudad de Londres. El violáceo telón del crepúsculo ocultaba el azul del firmamento. Los amigos se alistaban cada quien en su habitación, el rubio, por falta de tiempo, compró el día anterior un traje. Una vez puesto vio que le sentaba de maravilla, y se volvió a sentir el mismo.

Agradecía que esos días ya no fueran como los anteriores a su llegada, llenos de vacíos. Sin embargo, en su corazón aún se percibía que algo faltaba.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche al costado de su cama, abrió el cajón y de él sacó una libreta negra de pasta dura. Quita la liga que protegía que la portada y la contra portada de ser separadas en una caída. Y hojas blancas con manuscritos de su puño y letra emergieron cual conjuro.

Eran sus pensamientos, la imaginación que tomaba forma. Muchas de esas frases y oraciones formaban parte de sus novelas hoy en día. Y leyó lo que en ella había escrito.

 _Me miran cual objeto inanimado, y es que eso soy._

Esbozo una sonrisa, porque eso sucedió en el avión antes de llegar a Londres y encontrarse con su amiga.

 _Puedo ver cómo me juzgan las miradas, e imagino las palabras que florecen en los pensamientos de aquellos ajenos a la vida de un escritor._

Paró de leer y sujetó un bolígrafo del interior del cajón, pasó de páginas y se encontró con una virgen y pulcra hoja blanca.

Se detuvo y pensó.

 _Me detengo a pensar en el ayer, y veo tras el telón del tiempo lo que una vez no conseguí interpretar._

 _La claridad es algo que se puede perder con facilidad, pero hoy, en una noche de otoño, la encontré en la sonrisa de lo irracional._

Puso un punto después de la última palabra, y la releyó un par de ocasiones. Le gusto y la dejo tal cual, pocas veces se atrevía a tachar una oración.

Cerró el cuadernillo y coloco la liga como antes. Guardo sus pensamientos junto al bolígrafo y cerro la caja. Y el celular sonó.

Atormentado, giro su vista al celular sobre la cama. La pantalla iluminada como un espectro, y el timbre como el canto de mortal de una sirena lo inquietaron. No deseaba tomar el aquel celular, ya podía ver que la pantalla marcaba un número desconocido. No esa noche, no lo deseaba, pero se dejó ir.

Deslizo su dedo de lado a lado en un reflejo adquirido con la práctica, y coloco su oreja en el auricular.

Son dos minutos de silencio seguidos de un sonido acústico agudo parecido a la de un silbato. Dura tan solo un par de segundo y la llamada termina solo para dejarme confuso, y con una pregunta. ¿Qué ha sido aquello?

Una vez que la llamada termino se dispuso a guardar el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero me detengo ante la vibración del objeto en mis manos. Se trata de un mensaje de texto, el cual ni tarde lo abro y leo las palabras que forma una simple frase:

 _13 de Marzo_

La fecha indicada en la primera llamada. Un torbellino de pensamientos y cuestiones lo afligen a tal grado que pierde la percepción de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; nada que apenas un par de días atrás no sufriera.

Pero es que esa fecha había tomado una importancia en su vida que no podía creer. Deseaba brincar esa noche y el día siguiente para que la fecha marcada se cumpliera, y el misterio nació bajo el velo de una noche turbia se revelara antes sus ojos.

—¿Estas listo?

La voz de Catherine sonó a su espalda, y esto le devolvió la cordura y mando lejos su egoísmo que deseaba fervientemente apoderarse de su corazón.

—Estoy listo.

Al girarse se encontró con la perfecta figura de su amiga ataviada de un vestido de gala negro que resaltaba el color de su piel. Un collar de perlas se posaba como amo y señor alrededor de su garganta, y un su mano una sencilla pulsera destellaba a la tenue luz de la habitación.

Se encamino a su amiga, dejándole en claro lo bellísima que se miraba, y ofreciendo su brazo la guio hacia la salida del departamento.

No les tomó salvo unos veinte minutos llegar al evento. El claro nervio de su amiga se palpaba a plena vista, y eso le causó cierta gracia. Le recordó a él mismo la primera vez que hizo su presentación de su libro en la librería más importante de Paris, frente a unas cincuenta personas. El nervio lo consumía en claros chorros de sudor bañando su frente. Sonrió. Quién pensaría que tiempo después esas conferencias incrementarían en auditorios de más de doscientas personas.

Entendió esa pasión que se siente la primera vez por que reconozcan lo que amas hacer, y solo atino a sujetar la mano de su amiga para brindar su apoyo. Siempre creyó que un gesto podía ser más poderoso que miles de palabras, y eso que él era un escritor.

El gesto pareció surtir el efecto deseado, pues una vez bajaron del vehículo y se adentraron a la galería de arte su amiga impuso su presencia.

Camino de un lado a otro saludando a los presentes, muchos críticos y conocedores de su arte. Y era como ver a una bailarina dominar la pista de baile. Estaba claro que aquello era lo suyo, y su presentación dio comienzo.

 _10_

El evento era todo un éxito, y la presentación fue elogiada por todos. Ahora solo se trataba de convivir en una fiesta de gala, con buen champán y conversaciones pomposas. Nada de lo que él estuviera ajeno con sus eventos de la editora.

Catherine se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de pintores, muy importantes, charlaban sobre bosquejos, el uso de colores y la luz. Cosas que él no entendía por sencillo que sonaran, y decidió separarse un momento para admirar el arte de su amiga. Las pinturas eran magnificas, podía percibir la emociones que deseaba plasmar; era toda una artista.

Se detuvo frente a una pintura muy peculiar que lo llamo desde el momento que el rabillo de su ojo lo percibió. La pintura era sencilla con colores claros. Unas manos se alzaban desde la parte de abajo junta en las muñecas y separado desde las palmas hasta los dedos como si recibiera algo del cielo.

Los colores en tonos muy claros como un amarillo diluido en blanco formaban una esfera que se teñía de rosa en la parte inferior. Alrededor un aura en un verde emanaba una profundidad que no esperaba ver en ese color, pero hacía sentir la pintura más… divina, si tenía que usar alguna palabra.

—Luz de esperanza.

Una voz sonó a su espalda como el susurro de un ángel.

Giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con una mirada tan familiar como desconocida. Unos enormes ojos castaños miraban por sobre el hacia la pintura, y por su rostro apreciaba aquella sobre las demás.

—Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

—Si.

Se ruborizo al percatarse que su respuesta no era necesariamente para el cuadro de su amiga. Sacudió su cabeza y se giró hacia la pintura, en un intento por desviar su atención de la castaña.

—Es un gusto volver a verte —agregó.

—Lo mismo digo.

Hubo algo extraño en las palabras de la mujer a su lado, como si ella supiera algo que el ignoraba. Necesitaba indagar que era, pero de una forma sutil.

—Veo que te gusta el arte.

—Mucho, lo adoro.

—Se nota en tu mirada.

La castaña bajo su rostro y sonrió avergonzada. Su actitud, y forma en expresarse lo cautivo.

—Soy como tu amiga, una artista —dijo—. Salvo que yo no pinto, pero puedo plasmar las emociones en una fotografía.

—¿Fotógrafa?

—Si.

—Escritor.

La joven solo asintió, como si esto fuera obvio.

—Cada quien expresa las emociones como mejor puede —la castaña se perdió en la figura de las manos, y la esfera flotante—. Tú con tus letras, tu amiga con la pintura, y yo con la fotografía. Pero sabes, tiene algo en común todas.

—Las emociones.

—Y la imaginación.

El escritor extendió perfecto lo que en palabras, que parecía una poesía en voz de su acompañante, la joven misteriosa expresaba.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes que mi amiga es la autora de estas pinturas?

La joven guardo silencio sopesando la idea de responder o no a la pregunta impaciente del rubio. Dibujo una sonrisa diabla y se dio media vuelta para andar por el largo de la galería. El escritor la siguió.

—Oye.

—Primero invítame una bebida.

Con la gracia de la espontaneidad hizo que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa y se dirigiera a la barra, donde la joven pidió un gin-tonic y el rubio un Martini seco. El _bartender_ tardo menos de cinco minutos para entregar las bebidas, unas deliciosas que rebosaron por el paladar de la pareja.

—Sabe bien.

—Sí, no escatimaron en nada.

Sus miradas se encontraron y una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, que en la complejidad de un simple contacto visual se perdió en pensamientos vagos y sin sentidos.

¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llevar por la falta de lógica y objetividad? Se preguntaba mientras los labios de su acompañante dibujaban, como una pincelada, la sonrisa más amable que jamás hubiera recibido. El solo ver ese gesto lo hizo estremecer, y no le inquieto en lo más mínimo.

Charlaron, largo y tendido, dejando de lado cualquier duda sobre él porque ella estaba en la exposición de su amiga o el hecho de que la conociera.

La velada era casi perfecta con la plática de diversos temas, algo que le agrado al rubio, y una melodía suave y caritativa al oído de un piano al otro lado de la galería de arte.

De vez en cuando echaba una vista a su amiga, que seguía charlando con sus invitados. Lucia radiante, plena. Esbozo una sonrisa al darse cuenta que era gratificante ver por alguien que ve por ti. Sintió que valió la pena el viaje, si es que no encontraba respuestas a su misterioso caso.

—Se nota que la quieres.

—Es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Te cuento una secreto?

El rubio alzo una ceja intrigado.

—Si estoy aquí es por ella.

—¿Cómo?

No entendía, algo no cuadraba. Necesitaba que le explicara la situación de su primera pregunta al encontrarse con ella.

—Deja me explico.

—Sí, porque no entiendo.

—Veras, ella me vio en una boutique en la avenida principal… —si no hubiera mayor explicación que esa hubiera sido suficiente, pero continuo—… ella entro, y me saludo muy cordialmente. Lo confieso, me dio medio al principio, pero luego de charlar un poco con ella me agrados, y al final me invito a venir a su exposición.

Entonces entendió que fue lo que hizo su amiga en el tiempo que se separaron después de estar en aquella boutique. Aprovecho esa brecha de separación para acercarse aquella castaña, la que tenía, por alguna razón, la misma voz que la de las llamadas.

Recordar aquello le erizo la piel por el simple hecho de poder estar con la acosadora, como en un tiempo la denomino.

Sacudió las extrañas ideas que se formaban en su cabeza, si todo aquello podía ser planeado. No había lógica, su encuentro fue fortuito y que este en la exposición de su mejor amiga eran eventos desencadenados.

Los ojos marrones de su compañera lo analizaban con una intriga peculiar, reconocía que algo le pasaba más no sabía que era lo que tenía en su interior. No podía continuar en silencio, prolongarlo solo daba tiempo a que malas ideas se crearan en la cabeza de la castaña. Y le caía muy bien.

—Siempre actuando a mis espaldas –dijo, de improviso.

—No tienes de que apenarte —el rubio se preguntó si esa oración se debía a que se hubiera ruborizado—. Sabes, creo que esto ya estaba predestinado.

El rubio alzo una ceja, nunca en el pasado había creído en el destino.

—Que hayas chocado conmigo en la estación, y días después me vieras en aquella boutique.

Escuchar esas palabras era como una demencia, una que le gusto por extraño que pareciera. No entendía que, pero algo en al su alrededor lo atraía. Sus ojos, los labios rosados libres de lápiz labial, sus mejillas coloridas en un suave rubor rosado. Su voz, esa que por las noches escuchaba, suave y ligera como el viento en primavera.

Era de locos, pero, si le preguntaban, podía jurar que en su pecho sentía el latir de un corazón ajeno. El corazón de ella.

Frunció el ceño molesto porque lo misterioso que era todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Como es que una extraña llamada lo había conducido aquel país, que una dirección hiciera que se encontrara con esta joven misteriosa y al final estuvieran en aquella galería charlando.

Destino.

No, eso era una locura. Los actos de cada uno es lo que te lleva a dónde quieres, nada es fortuito ni marcado en alguna hoja divina de bordes dorados.

—Veo que algo te inquieta.

Takeru sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad. Observo a su compañera sin nombre aun, y esbozo la mejor sonrisa que pudiera fingir.

—No es nada, solo pensaba.

—Sé que sonara extraño, pero, creo que te entiendo.

—¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, cuando te vi en la estación de tren —su mirada se desvió de la suya, en un acto sincero de vergüenza—. Sentí como si ya te conociera.

—¿En serio?

Asintió.

—Solo fueron unos momentos, pero era como si tenía que estar en ese lugar para que chocaras conmigo.

La mente del escritor, de novelas de misterio, empezó a divagar en teorías. La que tomaba fuerza, e inquietaba, era la que le decía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era planeado. Quizás la joven era una fan de sus obras, y busco la manera de inquietar su mente para obligar a que fuera a su país.

No. Loco. Como alguien podría llegar a tal extremo, sin mencionar que lo sucedido tenía un tinte misterioso que iba más allá de lo que un fan loco pudiera hacer. Lo sentía muy adentro. Era algo mayúsculo.

—Me has de estar tachando de loca.

—Para nada, de hecho, creo que si alguien está loco aquí soy yo.

La joven alzo la vista en busca de una respuesta ante tal afirmación.

—Sabes, ¿Por qué no dejamos este tema tan extraño? —el rubio dejo su trago en la barra—. Podemos ir a otro lado, y conocernos mejor. Incluso hasta me podrías decir tu nombre.

La castaña sonrió, y después mordió su labio inferior. Sopesaba la idea de aceptar la invitación, no era como que se conocieran de tiempo. Pero al final asintió, y un vuelco alegre sintió en su corazón el escritor.

11

La luz de día calo por sobre los parpados del rubio que aun deseaba descansar, pero que no consiguió por la interrupción de su mejor amiga en la cama.

Catherine saltaba a su costado alegre diciendo cosas imperceptibles por su estado adormilado. Pero se notaba alegre, y no por ella. Entreabrió un ojo y distinguió por sobre la intensa luz de día que su amiga algo sujetaba entre sus manos. Trato de distinguir de que se trataba, sin embargo no lo consiguió. La luz era muy intensa aquella mañana de…

Se incorporó de golpe al recordar la fecha de aquel día.

13 de marzo.

Por la brusquedad de su movimiento al levantarse casi hace que su amiga tire lo que tenía en sus manos. En ese instante lo distinguió. Se trataba de un _cupcake_ con la cubierta bañada de chocolate y a su vez rociada por chispas de chocolate: una vela se postraba en el centro.

Alzo una ceja cavilando a que se debía aquel gesto de su amiga, pues eso solo se hacía cuando. Lo recordó. Era su cumpleaños, y entendió la coincidencia de la fecha marcada por la llamada. En su momento no lo relaciono porque nunca recordaba su cumpleaños.

—Ten cuidado, Takaishi.

La joven rescato que la vela en el _cupcake_ cayera en la cama, y quizás, si contaban con mala suerte, las sabanas se encendieran.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! Pide un deseo.

Le acerco el _cupcake_ con la vela encendida, y este se quedó sin pronunciar palabra. El gesto era lindo, pero algo no terminaba por gustarle. Pero soplo tan fuerte que la vela se inclinó un poco.

Catherine sonrió de oreja a oreja y le embarro un poco de chocolate en la nariz, este evento si le arranco una sonrisa al rubio.

Después a espaldas de su amiga, esta saco una pequeña cajita. No tenía envoltura, y no la necesitaba; el diseño era muy lindo. Un moño plateado destella luces de colores al jugar con la luz del sol.

Takeru la tomo en sus manos agradeciendo el gran gesto de su amiga. Y recalco que no era necesario que ella le diera algún presente, pero esto nunca le importo a la rubia.

Quito el listón del moño que rodeaba la caja y quito la tapa para dejar ver su contenido. Dentro se encontraba una esclava de plata con una pequeña placa con un gravado: _Destino._

El rubio alzo una ceja para comprender lo que su amiga trataba de decir con su presente. Bien era sabido por ella que el destino no era algo que encontrara lógico o factible, por lo que ese regalo debería tener cierto toque de ella y su filosofía. No era de extrañar que con ciertos detalles le quisiera dar entender algunas cosas en las que no estaban de acuerdo.

Catherine sonreía mientras lo miraba.

—¿Me dirás?

—Es obvio.

—Si lo fuera no estaría intrigado.

Suspiro largo y tendido y después señalo una tarjeta de presentación sobre la mesita de noche. A un lado se encontraba el celular de Takeru, posado en silencio como un augurio.

—Eso no…

—No empieces, debes verlo —Catherine salto sobre la cama para colocar su pierna derecha bajo su cuerpo—. Las llamadas extrañas, las ubicaciones, los encuentros fortuitos con ella.

—Esto no es una de las novelas románticas que lees.

La rubia frunció el ceño y le dio un zape en la cabeza, uno que le acomodo las ideas.

—¡Oye!

—Pues no seas un idiota.

—Bien.

—Prepárate, que iremos a cenar y después haremos tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—Londres, seis de la tarde ¿Te suena?

Para nada se le había olvidado la cita de la primera llamada que tuvo semanas atrás. Sin embargo, por lo ocurrió en esos días había tenido la idea de abandonar aquella fecha. Y, ahora, con su cumpleaños recién recordado lo mejor sería ignorar aquella extraña situación.

—No pienso ir.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no he recibido llamadas ni mensajes —se encogió de hombros—. He perdido el interés.

Catherine no dijo nada, solo camino hacia la salida de la habitación. Takeru sabía que eso no quedaría de ese modo, y si le estaba dejando solo se debía a que esperaba el momento propicio para externar su pensamiento.

Antes de salir le dijo que en cuarenta minutos irían a desayunar, lo llevaría a su restaurante favorito, y le indico que se vistiera con lo mejor que tenía. Takeru asintió, sabía que había algo más pero lo dejo pasar.

Se dirigió hacia el baño privado de su habitación, abrió la llave de la regadera y se preparó para disfrutar del agua tibia. Ignoraba, que en la habitación, sobre la mesita de noche, el celular despertó de su letargo sueño.

En la pantalla del celular, que se encendió, mostro el mensaje de un número no registrado. Solo se podía leer una pequeña oración, corta, precisa, e inquietante:

 _Debí asistir, todo hubiera sido diferente._

12

La mañana había sido muy placentera entre los amigos, que habían ido a desayunar, y ahora se encontraban vagando por uno del centro comercial más popular de Londres. Hicieron compras, pero en este ocasión mucho fue regalo de Catherine hacia el escritor, que apenado, no le quedo salvo aceptar el gesto de su amiga.

Para cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro y quince, ambos, decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante cercano.

La vista era espectacular. El atardecer estaba decayendo en el horizonte, la luz sobre el firmamento era de la paleta de colores del naranja. El rio Támesis se podía ver desde su mesa dibujando un camino que cruzaba la ciudad, y al fondo, una de las grandes atracciones: _El London Eye_.

Aquel sería el mejor de sus cumpleaños, lo sabía. Lo sentía. No podía haber algo que cambiara aquel hecho o eso creía él.

13

Cuando el reloj de manecillas colgado en la pared de la sala, del departamento de Catherine, marcaban las ocho de la noche, y los vientos soplaban templados, la pareja de amigos entro por la puerta principal. El día había sido un éxito. Los dos se había pasado un rato agradable para ser el primer día de la semana.

La rubia se dirigió hacia el teléfono sobre una mesita a un costado del sofá individual de la sala. Habían quedado que pedirían de cenar comida japonesa, después de aquel día solo querían estar en casa para descansar; sin mencionar que al día siguiente el escritor volvería a su país.

El rubio tomó el control del sofá alargado y encendió la televisión en lo que su amiga hacia el pedido. El canal que se presento fue el de un noticiero, el volumen estaba bajo por lo que no escuchaban lo que el hombre de la televisión (un reportero) narraba.

Takeru no le dio mucha importancia a la noticia, recordó que debía ir a su habitación por su celular. Quizás había recibido mensajes de su editor, quien por alguna razón no había puesto mucha insistencia por el avance de su nueva novela. Pero antes de partir, de reojo, observo como en letras grandes y blancas, con fondo rojo, se leía una palabra: Tragedia.

Dejó la sala para entrar en su habitación. El celular estaba justo donde lo había dejado en la mañana, sobre la mesita de noche. Lo sujeto, y le encendió.

Quince mensajes. Dos llamadas pérdidas.

Un sudor helado recorrió su espalda cuando vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Por su mente paso la idea certera de que era de esa misteriosa mujer. Pronto desbloqueo la pantalla y fue primero a las llamadas. Suspiro al percatarse que una de las llamadas era su hermano, y la otra de su editor.

Sobre los mensajes eran de su editor buscándolo, y pidiendo que se reportara con él lo antes posible. Eso lo haría al día siguiente, siempre se trataban de asuntos sin importancia. Y el resto de mensajes eran algunos de su madre y otros de ofertas. Pero al final hubo uno con un número extraño, y el nervio volvió a dominar su piel.

Abrió el mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 _Debí asistir._

Fueron las dos palabras que calaron hondo en sus ojos penetrando hasta su cerebro, que cavilo y unió piezas. Las noticias.

Salió disparado de la habitación y corrió hacia la sala donde Catherine se posaba en el sofá individual con un vaso repleto de helado de chocolate. LA joven le ofreció, pero le ignoro y sujeto el control que había dejado en el sofá alargado. Subió el volumen al televisor, que por suerte seguían dando la noticia de la tragedia.

El reportero estaba respondiendo preguntas del titular del noticiero, pero Takeru se centró en lo que decían las letras en la parte inferior. Su cuerpo se tensó, y el de su amiga de igual manera cuando leyó: Tragedia en Estación de Tren.

Se trataba de la estación de tren que la extraña de la llamada lo había citado, y lo peor. La hora en que había sucedido la tragedia había sido a las seis con quince minutos. Solo quince minutos después de la hora citada, y eso le genero tantas preguntas al rubio.

—Sí, John, me reportan que son treinta heridos y solo tres muerto —corroboraba la información el reportero—. Y, no, aún se desconocen las razones por la que el tren se descarrilo justo en su llegada…

—Te has salvado de estar en el accidente.

Catherine rodeo con sus brazos a su mejor amigo, sintiendo la culpa de que le incisito toda la tarde en que fuera a la cita.

—Tenías razón, que bueno que no fuis…

—Ella estaba allí.

Catherine no entendió a lo que su amigo se refería, pero pronto dirigió su atención a la pantalla; justo en el punto donde su amigo veía. Se dio cuenta de que se refería. En la pantalla mostraban los nombres de las personas fallecidas, y entre ellas estaba Hikari Yagami. Su nombre sobresalía de los demás por ser una famosa fotógrafa.

Entre sus brazos podía sentir tiritar a su amigo. Comprendía que algo en su interior lo tenía mal, pudo suponer que la culpa. Una que imagino por las insistentes llamadas, y formas de hacer que asistiera a la cita. Pero no lo culpaba, todo estaba envuelto en un misterio y si hubiera ido quizás también sería una víctima fatal. Por todo aquello agradeció, en su egoísmo, que su amigo no hubiera asistido.

—Debí asistir —susurró.

—¿Cómo?

—Debí de haber asistido.

—No, no —Catherine sostuvo sus manos el rostro de su amigo, que mantenía una mirada perdida—. No te culpes, esto no es para nada tu culpa.

—Todo hubiera sido diferente.

—No.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la joven, quien dolida miraba a su amigo derrumbarse por dentro.

Sin preverlo el rubio se sacó del agarre de su amiga y salió a paso apresurado hacia la salida del departamento. Catherine tardo un par de segundo en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo su amigo ya iba a medio pasillo.

Lo trató de alcanzar, sin conseguirlo. Takeru iba muy rápido y sus piernas largas le daban ventaja contra las de su amiga; que gritaba su nombre en un intento desesperado por detenerlo.

Su mente estaba nublada por una especie de dolor, uno que iba más allá de la comprensión. Tan solo había conocido a la joven un par de noches atrás. No era lógico que el dolor en su pecho, la pena que lo embargaba, lo hiriera a tal grado. Le resultaba como si la muerte de Hikari, como supo después que se llamaba, fuese la de un ser cercano.

Una vez las puertas del elevador se abrieron se introdujo, Catherine no le daría alcance para que estas se cerraran.

Una vez que apretó el botón del lobby, y las puertas se cerraran por su mente paso el recuerdo de la noche que estuvo con aquella castaña. Podía sentir aun el contacto de piel de su mano y la de ella. Su mirada estaba fresca en su memoria. La sonrisa la tenía tatuada en sus labios, que por el momento no lo recordaban.

Las puertas del elevador se volvieron abrir, y salió hacia el lobby. Camino rápido sin reparar en nada, ni en los televisores que transmitían noticieros con la nota de la noche.

Salió hacia la avenida, y trato de conseguir un taxi. En un principio no sabía a donde ir, pero al final sabía que solo existía un lugar.

Ningún taxi se detenía, todos estaban ocupados y la ansiedad comenzó a molestarle. Decidido a huir, corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y pulmones. Sabía el camino, sin reconocer que lo estaba siguiendo.

—Debí asistir.

Repetía.

—Todo hubiera sido diferente.

Corría tan deprisa que no se fijaba contra quien chocaba o que ruta tomaba, solo estaba consiente que sus pies iban a la estación de tren. Pero estaba tan absorto en él que cruzaba las calles sin percatarse si tenía permitido el paso. Y sucedió.

Curzo corriendo por un cruce, la luz del semáforo estaba en verde. Corrió, era veloz. Su mente estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Y sucedió.

Un automóvil que iba a una velocidad considerable no alcanzo a frenar cuando se percató de la imprudencia del rubio. El vehículo derrapo, pero no fue suficiente. Lo atropello de lleno, y el joven rubio salió volando.

Voló como sus pensamientos, lejos.

Tirado en el suelo, con sangre brotando de su frente y otros lugares, el rubio solo podía mirar un punto en el firmamento. Una estrella brillante como el final de un túnel.

 _Todo sería diferente._ Era su único pensamiento.

Extendió su mano hacia la estrella, necesitaba alcanzarla. La extendió lo más que pudo sin detenerse a sentir y pensar que eso solo empeoraba su situación.

Paramédicos, y morbosos se pusieron a su alrededor. Se convirtió en el centro de atención por su imprudencia, y eso no le importaba. Solo pensaba en que se quitaran de su vista, no podía ver aquella estrella. _Debí haber asistido._

La obscuridad del firmamento lo envolvió como en una manta, y solo quedaron él y la estrella titilante. Y, después, solo quedo él en un abismo de negrura.

14

Una suave brisa lo acaricio. Como una madre a su hijo, y se dejó mimar por aquel suave gesto. No se permitió pensar en nada. Solo estaba en la negrura, pero no lo estaba. Luz, sabía que había luz.

Se percató que tenía los parpados cerrados, no sabía como pero lo sabía. Y la luz anunciaba tras ellos su existencia.

Abrió los parpados y sus ojos descubiertos fueron cegados por una luz tan blanca como la nieve. Entorno los ojos hasta que logró enfocar. No le tomo ni cinco minutos para darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Se incorporó sobre la cama tan rápido que sintió un mareo. Se tranquilizó y volvió a ver todo a su alrededor.

—No puede ser.

Estaba en la habitación del departamento de Catherine.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Se giró y vio su celular sobre la mesita de noche. Lo tomó en con su mano derecha y lo desbloqueo.

 _13 de marzo._

Era una vez más aquel día.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Estaba muerto? Tantas preguntas se formularon, y tuvo una respuesta. Catherine entro en la habitación sosteniendo un _cupcake_ con una vela.

No, lo que había soñado había sucedido. Todo fue tan real, se sintió tan real. Y, sin embargo, hay estaba su amiga saltando en su cama cantando la canción de cumpleaños.

No había sido un sueño. No. Y solo estaba consiente de algo. Debía asistir a la cita en la estación de tren.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Catherine pregunto consternada por el rostro de su amigo.

—Sí, creo que todo estará bien.

* * *

 _Si, así termina la historia. Ustedes le darán el final que más le guste o crean que sea más conveniente. Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero estos días entre el trabajo y los estudios han mermado mi tiempo._

 _Quiero aclarar que esta historia estaba pensada para ser más larga, pero al final decidi acortar lo que tenia planeado. Puede que eso se perciba en el punto donde todo se vuelve critico. Sin embargo, creí que era lo más conveniente debido a que este es un fic dedicado para el Topic de Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8. Pero ustedes ya lo juzgaran._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y nos estamos leyendo._

Au Revoir.


End file.
